Una Peleadora Celosa
by jennifer1997
Summary: Alice se siente insegura de como es, porque piensa que Shun esta interesado en Julie y quiere parecerse a ella ¿Qué pasará? Lean y averígüenlo. Capi 4 y final! dejen reviews
1. Capitulo 1: La decisión

_**Una Peleadora Celosa**_

_**Capitulo 1: La decisión**_

Los peleadores se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante de los padres de Runo, ese día no había clientes, por lo que ella aprovecho para contarles algo importante.

¿Qué querías decirnos? – pregunto Dan.

Es que Alice lleva varios días deprimida y no se por que – dijo Runo.

¿Y ya intentaste averiguar? – pregunto Dan.

A ver… solo un millón de veces – dijo Runo, con sarcasmo.

No te ponga así – dijo Marucho, tratando de calmarla.

Si, tienes que aprender a relajarte – dijo Julie.

¿¡Quien te pregunto coqueta! – pregunto Runo, molesta.

¡No me gusta que me llames así! – dijo Julie, empezando a molestase.

Ya basta, cálmense las 2, no empiecen de nuevo – dijo Dan.

Solo por que tú lo dices – dijo Julie, luego abrazo a Dan por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que este se sonrojara y que Runo tenga ganas de estrangularla.

¡Déjalo en paz! – grito Runo, tratando de despegar a Julie de Dan.

Tu déjalo en paz, si se sonrojo es por que le gusto – dijo Julie.

¡Ya basta! – grito Dan.

Oigan chicos, ahora que me doy cuenta… - intento decir Julie, pero fue interrumpida.

Es extraño, pensé que tu nunca te dabas cuenta de nada – dijo Runo, aun molesta.

Basta Runo, por favor deja que termine – dijo Dan.

Bien como decía, ¿Dónde esta Marucho? – pregunto Julie.

Es verdad ¿A dónde se fue? – pregunto Dan.

Marucho se canso de la pelea y subió al piso de arriba para buscar a Alice en el cuarto de Runo, entro y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana.

Hola Marucho – dijo Alice, un poco triste.

Hola ¿Por qué estas triste que pasa? – pregunto Marucho.

Nada no pasa nada – dijo Alice, con una sonrisa, pero Marucho sabia que era falsa.

Eso no es verdad, vamos dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo Marucho, sentándose a su lado.

Se que es así, pero aunque te lo dijera no lo entenderías – dijo Alice.

Bueno, entonces dime como puedo ayudarte – dijo Marucho.

Lo único que puedo decirte es que tome una decisión muy importante y necesito un favor de Julie – dijo Alice.

¿Qué clase de favor? – pregunto Marucho.

No puedo decirte pero… – Alice suspiro.

¿Pero que? – pregunto Marucho.

¿Podrías por favor decirle que venga? - pregunto Alice.

Claro – dijo Marucho y después salió, apenas llego a bajo sus amigos le cayeron a preguntas.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Dan.

¿Que te dijo? Pregunto Runo.

Bueno la verdad no se mucho, lo único que se es que decidió algo y que quiere habla contigo – explico Marcho, señalando a Julie.

¿Pero de que? – pregunto Runo.

No lo se – dijo Marucho.

Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – dijo Julie y subió.

Hola – dijo Alice.

Hola, bueno ¿De que quieres habla?– pregunto Julie y se sentó con ella.

Quiero cambiar – dijo Alice con una voz muy baja.

¿¡Que, cambiar! – chillo Julie, sorprendida.

Silencio, no lo digas tan fuerte – dijo Alice, tapándole la boca.

¿Pero por que quieres cambiar? – pregunto Julie.

Pues…

_**Flash Back**_

_Alice fue a hacer las compra e iba de regreso estaba muy distraída por lo que no notaba que o quien tenia enfrente por lo que no tardo en tropezarse con alguien._

_Lo lamento mucho – dijo Alice._

_Tranquila fue mi culpa – dijo una voz muy conocida._

_Shun eres tú…que raro verte por aquí – dijo Alice, nerviosa y sonrojada._

_¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Shun, mientras la ayudaba a pararse._

_No, no nada ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto Alice._

_Veras, mi abuelo no pudo ver toda la ciudad la otra vez que estuvo aquí, así que me dijo que viniéramos – explico Shun._

_Ah, ya entiendo – dijo Alice._

_Bueno, ya me voy – dijo Shun._

_Espera – dijo Alice, tomándolo del brazo – quiero decirte algo muy importante._

_Lo siento pero estoy algo apurado – dijo Shun, para después soltarse e irse dejando a Alice deprimida._

_**Al día siguiente… **_

_El restaurante estaba cerrado y Alice estaba barriendo, luego de un rato entro Shun, como ella estaba distraída se sobresalto un poco._

_¿Te asuste? – pregunto Shun._

_Un poco – dijo Alice._

_Lo siento – dijo Shun._

_No importa – dijo Alice, sonrojada_

_Quiero preguntarte algo – dijo Shun._

_¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Alice, con una alegría interna muy bien disimulada._

_¿Haz visto a Julie? – pregunto Shun, destrozando las ilusiones de Alice._

_¿Para que la buscas? Si se puede saber – dijo Alice._

_Es que mi abuelo no para de hablar de ella, dice que la quiere conocer – dijo Shun._

_No la he visto, pero seguramente esta en casa de Marucho – dijo Alice._

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Después el se fue y yo me quede pensando… - trato decir Alice, pero fue interrumpida.

Y tomaste la decisión de cambiar – dijo Julie y Alice asintió – pero no tienes por que hacerlo, eres súper así

Tal vez tengas razón, pero no se estoy confundida, así que por el momento pienso que esa es la solución – dijo Alice.

Pero… – dijo Julie, pero Alice le interrumpió.

Además, el admira tu corazón de guerrera Bakugan, Julie yo quiero ser un poco mas como tu – dijo Alice, con determinación.

_**Fin del primer capitulo**_

Si les gusto y quieren saber que pasara me dejan un review, si son bastantes lo continuo y pronto lo averiguaran si no se quedaran con la duda.


	2. Capitulo 2: Una guerrera bakugan aparece

_**Una Peleadora celosa**_

_**Capitulo 2: Una guerrera bakugan aparece**_

Wow me siento alagada, eso significa que le caí bien al abuelo de Shun y a el también – dijo Julie, pensativa - de acuerdo, no te preocupes, si esa es tu decisión la respeto y tranquila voy a ayudarte lo mas que pueda – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Muchas gracias – dijo Alice.

No hay de que, vendré a aquí mañana en la mañana, iremos al centro comercial, hay que empezar por cambiar tu ropa – dijo Julie y salió de allí.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Dan.

Lo lamento mucho pero no puedo decirles – dijo Julie.

¿¡Que, por que! – chillo Runo.

Es que me hizo prometer no decirle a nadie – dijo Julie.

Por favor dinos – dijo Dan.

Cuando me lo pides tu no puedo decir que no, pero tampoco puedo romper una promesa – dijo Julie.

_¿Cuando te hiciste una chica de palabra?_ – penso Runo.

Por favor dinos Julie – dijo Dan, con una cara inocente, cosa que hizo que tanto Julie como Runo se sonrojaran.

Esta bien – dijo Julie, tomando del brazo a Dan para sacarlo fuera del restaurante – escucha con cuidado, por que solo lo diré una vez, ella tiene un problema pero no es nada de que preocuparse y quiere mi ayuda eso es todo.

¿No puedes ser mas especifica? – pregunto Dan.

Perdóname, pero no puedo darte mas detalles – dijo Julie.

No es justo – dijo Dan, haciendo un puchero, que se veía gracioso, lindo y a la vez infantil.

No hagas eso por favor – dijo Julie, muy sonrojada, a punto de ceder ante el juego de Dan.

Dime – pidió Dan.

¡No lo hare, no puedo! – chillo Julie y se fue.

¿Qué es lo que tiene Alice? – pregunto Runo.

No lo se, la verdad no le entendí – dijo Dan con los brazos cruzados.

¿¡Cómo que no! ¿¡Como vamos a ayudarla si tu lo colaboras! – pregunto Runo enfadada.

¿¡Que acaso no te haz puesto a pensar que quizás ella no nos necesite! – pregunto Dan, molesto y Runo se quedo callada.

Ya no peleen – dijo Marucho, tratando de calmar la situación.

Si ella no nos necesita… pues entonces que haga lo que le plazca… – dijo Runo, con lágrimas que amenazan salir.

¿Runo, que te pasa? – pregunto Dan, preocupado.

Nada – dijo Runo, fríamente y salió corriendo – ¿_Por que Alice no me dice nada? ¿Será que ya no confía en mí? ¿Y por que en Julie si? _– se preguntaba así misma, llorando.

¡Runo!… rayos, ¿Qué será lo que le pasa? – pregunto Dan.

Quien sabe, pero mejor dejemos el tema – dijo Marucho.

No puedo cambiar de tema sin antes saber que le sucede a Runo – dijo Dan.

¿Y eso tu tan preocupado por Runo? – pregunto Marucho, insinuando algo.

Ella es mi amiga y creo que tengo derecho a saber que le pasa – dijo Dan, sonrojado.

¿No será más bien otra cosa? – pregunto Marucho, curioso.

No, es solo eso – dijo Dan, con una gota de sudor estilo anime.

Como digas – dijo Marucho, no muy convencido.

Runo seguía corriendo, luego de un tiempo se detuvo en la entrada de un parque, ya que había alguien quien le trancaba el paso, una chica de su misma edad, pelo castaño que llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, ojos color chocolate, piel clara, vestía una camisa de tiras rosado, un short de jean bastante corto, zapatillas de goma y una maleta rosa oscuro.

¡Quién quiera que seas apártate! – ordeno Runo, muy enfadada.

¿Y si no quiero que vas a hacer? – pregunto la chica.

¿¡Quien rayos eres! – pregunto Runo.

Eso a ti no te importa – dijo la chica.

¡Quítate! – ordeno Runo.

¡Oblígame! – desafío la chica.

Resolvamos esto con una batalla bakugan – dijo Runo.

Como quieras – dijo la chica.

Campo abierto – dijeron las dos.

_**Con los demás…**_

Dan se había ido a su casa y apenas llego se fue a su cuarto, se sentía incomodo con las preguntas que Marucho le hacia de Runo, el aun no comprendía lo que Julie le había dicho, se sentía intrigado, pero sabia que no podía meterse en la vida privada de los demás y si Alice no les contaba nada ese es su asunto y el estaba seguro de que ella sabría como resolverlo.

Hola Dan – le saludo alegremente su mamá.

Hola – dijo Dan, sin muchas ganas.

¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto su mamá.

Es Alice, ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que no nos tiene la suficiente confianza – explico Dan.

Bueno, te tengo una noticia – dijo su mamá, contenta.

¿Y como de que? – pregunto Dan.

Es Ryoko-chan, va a venir ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto su mamá.

¿En serio? – pregunto Dan, alegre.

Sabia que te pondrías feliz cuando lo supieras – dijo su mamá.

Claro, no la veo desde el verano pasado – dijo Dan.

Llegara en cualquier momento – dijo su mamá y se fue.

¿Y quien es esa chica? – pregunto Drago.

Es mi prima – dijo Dan.

Por tu gran sonrisa ¿Supongo que te llevas muy bien con ella? - pregunto Drago.

Pues es una de mis mejores amigas – dijo Dan.

_**Fin del segundo capitulo**_

Si quieren saber que pasara en el próximo capitulo dejen Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3:El cambio ha comenzado

_**Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews**_

_**El capitulo anterior, 2 usuarios se quedaron con la duda de quien era la chica del parque y un review que de dejo un chico llamado Zick dice:**_

"_**la chica que apareció en el parque era la prima de Dan verdad"**_

_**Tim, tim, tim, tenemos un ganado, eso es correcto**_

_**Ya no les quito más de su valioso tiempo que para muchos no es bastante debido a que varios volvimos a E.S.O escuela secundaria obligatoria XD**_

_**Una Peleadora celosa**_

_**Capitulo 3: El cambio ha comenzado **_

Dan le seguía contando a Drago de cómo es su prima, tanto física como sentimentalmente, cuando tocan el timbre, Dan salió corriendo a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba (N/A no tengo que volverla a describir ¿O si? Verdad que no)

Que bueno verte – dijo Ryoko, abrazando a Dan.

Igualmente – dijo Dan, también abrazándola.

¿Este es tu Bakugan? – pregunto Ryoko, desviando su mirada hacia el molcillo de la chaqueta de Dan.

Si este es… - trato de decir Dan pero fue interrumpido.

Drago ¿No? – pregunto Ryoko, tomándolo.

Así es ¿Me conoces? – pregunto Drago.

Claro, Dan no dejaba de hablar de ti la ultima ves que lo llame – dijo Ryoko.

Hola, que bueno que llegaste – dijo la mama de Dan.

Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí tía – dijo Ryoko.

Redecore una habitación solo para ti, siéntete como en tu casa, la cena esta casi lista – dijo la mama.

Ok – dijeron ambos y subieron.

¿Te gustan mucho los Bakugan? – pregunto Dan, al ver que no dejaba de mirar a drago.

Si, pero lo que no sabes es que tengo los míos – dijo Ryoko, sacando sus Bakuganes, los cuales eran de atributo Haos.

Wow ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – pregunto Dan.

No pude, con Drago esto, Drago aquello, Drago, Drago, le vas desgastar el nombre al pobrecito - dijo Ryoko.

No me regañes – dijo Dan, ella se comenzó a reír, poco después entraron a la habitación las paredes eran lilas, las ventanas tenían una bellas cortinas fucsia, una cama individual con sabanas rosado claro con estampado de fresas, un closet bastante grande color rosa oscuro y un espejo alto.

Wow… es… es… es – a Ryoko, le brillaban los ojos, no encontraba palabras para expresar su alegría.

Destrábate – dijo Dan.

¡Es precioso! – chillo Ryoko y corrió a echarse en la cama.

¿Qué tal si antes de la cena tenemos una batalla? – pregunto Dan.

Pues como quieras – dijo la chica.

Campo abierto – dijeron los 2.

_**En casa de Shun**_

Shun se encontraba en el techo de su casa contemplando el bello cielo estrellado junto a Skyress.

Shun as estado actuando extraño estos días ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Skyress.

No se como explicarlo – dijo Shun.

¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda ayudarte? – pregunto Skyress.

No, debo hacer esto solo – dijo Shun.

Tienes mi apoyo sea cual sea tu decisión – dijo Skyress.

Muchas gracias Skyress – dijo Shun.

Siempre estaré ahí para ti – dijo Skyress.

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

No puedo creer que la batalla terminara en un empate – dijo Dan, que iba con su prima al centro comercial, estaba vestido con una camisa verde maga larga, un jean y zapatos deportivos.

Si, que mal – dijo Ryoko, vestida por una camisa azul manga corta, un pantalón negro que llegaba antes de las rodilla, sandalias blancas y un bolso blanco.

¿Podríamos terminarla ahora? – pregunto Dan.

No, hoy es un día perfecto para ir de compras, así que dejaremos eso para después ¿En-ten-di-do? – pregunto Ryoko, despacio a ver si le hacia caso.

Como quieras – dijo Dan, poco después llegaron a su destino.

Bien, aquí nos dividimos – dijo Ryoko.

De acuerdo, pero nos reencontraremos en 2 horas ¿Si? – pregunto Dan.

Si lo se – dijo Ryoko, con fastidio y comenzó a irse.

_¿Estará bien dejarla sola? _– se pregunto Dan, así mismo.

¡Dan! ¡No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien! – chillo Ryoko, a lo lejos para después irse.

_Siempre sabes lo que pienso ¿Cómo lo haces? – _se pregunto Dan, así mismo, con una sonrisa, para luego tomar su camino.

Ryoko entro en su tienda favorita, agarro una cesta y comenzó a escoger diferentes tipos de ropa, cuando su cesta estuvo llena, se fue a los probadores, observo a Alice, mirándose sonrojada en un espejo, con el pelo liso, vestida por una camisa verde claro de manga corta, un short blanco corto y unas sandalias plateadas.

Se te ve muy bien – dijo Ryoko, acercándose a ella.

Muchas gracias, tu también te ves muy bien – dijo Alice.

Gracias – dijo Ryoko.

¿Sabes? Usualmente no me visto así – dijo Alice

Entonces, ¿Por que lo haces? – pregunto Ryoko.

No lo entenderías – dijo Alice.

¿De casualidad eres Alice Gehabich? – pregunto Ryoko.

Si soy yo, ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto Alice.

No, es que soy prima de Dan y el me a contado de ti, mi nombre es Ryoko Takamura, un placer – dijo Ryoko, dándole la mano.

Es un gusto – dijo Alice, estrechando su mano.

¡Alice! – chillo Julie, corriendo hacia ellas, la cual llevaba el cabello suelto, vestida por un top rosa claro, una pantalón blanco y sandalias plateadas.

Julie ella es Ryoko, prima de Dan – dijo Alice, presentándolas.

Un placer – dijeron ambas.

¿Que tal si vamos a un karaoke? – Pregunto Julie – puedes venir si quieres – le dijo a Ryoko.

Si, claro – dijo Ryoko.

De acuerdo – dijo Alice.

_**El cambio de Alice ha comenzado, ¿Cómo reaccionara Shun a verla? ¿Le gustara o al contrario? Solo la cantidad de reviews definirá si hay continuación o no. Espero les halla gustado cuídense besos bye.**_

_**Ah por poco se me olvida tal vez me tarde un poco mas ya que la tarea del cole* no me deja mucho tiempo espero sean compresibles con eso. **_


	4. Capitulo Final

_**Una Peleadora celosa**_

_**Capitulo 4: Lo que una chica por amor es capaz**_

Cuando terminaron sus compras, Julie llevaba 6 bolsas, Ryoko 4 bolsas, ya que cuando se trata de comprar se parece a Julie, Alice 2 bolsas y como acordaron se iban a un karaoke, al llegar dejaron sus bolsas en un espacio y se pusieron a ver la canciones y a conversar.

¿Y bien quien quiere cantar primero? – pregunto Julie.

Yo quiero – dijo Ryoko tomo el micrófono y la música comenzó sonar.

_**Cuando logre enamorarte de mí,**_

_**Cuando haga una locura de ti,**_

_**Cuando vea que Cupido me ha hecho caso**_

_**Enamorándote de mí,**_

_**Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!**_

_**Cuando vea tu mirada brillar,**_

_**Cuando pueda tu sonrisa atrapar,**_

_**Cuando sientas que mi cuerpo encaja perfecto**_

_**En el tuyo al bailar,**_

_**Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!**_

_**De bajar una estrella,**_

_**De volar al cielo,**_

_**De robarle un beso al Sol,**_

_**De luchar contra el más terrible dragón**_

_**Por defender su amor,**_

_**De eso y más una chica es capaz,**_

_**Cuando se enamora hasta el alma da…**_

_**Entonces verás ¡lo que vale un amor de verdad!**_

_**Cuando sepas que yo soy para ti,**_

_**Cuando aceptes que yo te hago feliz,**_

_**Cuando lleguen mis plegarias a lo más alto**_

_**Y Dios bendiga nuestro amor…**_

_**Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!**_

_**De bajar una estrella,**_

_**De volar al cielo,**_

_**De robarle un beso al Sol,**_

_**De luchar contra el más terrible dragón**_

_**Por defender su amor,**_

_**De eso y más una chica es capaz,**_

_**Cuando se enamora hasta el alma da…**_

_**Entonces verás ¡lo que vale un amor de verdad!**_

_**Cuando sepas que yo soy para ti,**_

_**Cuando aceptes que yo te hago feliz,**_

_**Cuando lleguen mis plegarias a lo más alto**_

_**Y Dios bendiga nuestro amor…**_

_**Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!**_

_**De bajar una estrella,**_

_**De volar al cielo,**_

_**De robarle un beso al Sol,**_

_**De luchar contra el más terrible dragón**_

_**Por defender su amor,**_

_**De eso y más una chica es capaz,**_

_**Cuando se enamora hasta el alma da…**_

_**Entonces verás ¡lo que vale un amor de verdad!(x2)**_

_**Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!**_

Al finalizar su canción tanto Julie como Alice comenzaron a aplaudirle, inclusive hubo personas que se pusieron a escuchar, que también le aplaudieron y algunos con corazones en los ojos y Ryoko estaba un poco apenada.

Gracias – dijo Ryoko, a sus "admiradores".

Bien, ya pueden irse – dijo Julie, corriendo a todos de donde estaban.

Wow tienes una voz preciosa – dijo Alice.

Muchas gracias – dijo Ryoko, sonriendo.

Mira Alice – dijo Julie, señalando la ventana, por la cual pasaba Shun, sin darse cuenta de que lo miraban, al verlo Alice se sonrojo bastante - ¿Qué esperas? Adelante ve.

Si – dijo Alice, para después pararse e ir tras el.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ryoko, confundida.

Luego te cuento – dijo Julie.

Shun – le llamo Alice.

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Shun, ya que como estaba diferente no la reconoció.

Soy yo Alice – dijo Alice, un poco triste.

¿A-Alice? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Shun, sorprendido.

Si – dijo Alice.

¿Qué te hiciste? – pregunto Shun.

¿Te gusta? – pregunto Alice, sonrojada.

No, así no eres tú – dijo Shun.

Pero pensé… - trato de decir Alice pero fue interrumpida.

¿Pensaste que? – pregunto Shun, poniéndose serio.

Pensé que te gustaba Julie, así que intente parecerme a ella – dijo Alice.

Y aunque eso fuera cierto ¿Por qué te hacerte eso? – pregunto Shun, confundido.

Por… que… pues por que… estoy enamorada de ti y quería que te fijaras en mi – dijo Alice, completamente roja y tratando de ver para otro lado, con esas palabras, también logro hacer que Shun se sonrojara.

No tenias que hacerlo – dijo Shun, entonces Alice le miro en señal de que no entendía, pero todo fue aclarado al recibir un suave beso de parte de Shun.

No entiendo, creí que te gustaba Julie – dijo Alice, después del beso.

No, a mi solo me interesas tu – dijo Shun y la volvió a besar, el beso duro unos segundos pero para ellos no tenia fin y querían permanecer así siempre pero la falta de oxigeno los obligo separarse – te amo.

Y yo a ti – dijo Alice, luego se abrazaron.

Ves – dijo Julie, mostrándole a Ryoko la bella escena.

Ya veo, por eso cambio – dijo Ryoko.

Así es, pero la mejor forma de conseguir afecto no es fingir ser alguien que no eres, lo mejor es ser tu misma – dijo Julie.

Cierto – dijo Ryoko, al poco rato llegaron Dan y Runo tomados de la mano, acompañados por Marucho que al ver la escena lo comprendieron todo.

¡Felicitaciones! – gritaron todos, lo cual hiso que se separaran bruscamente del susto, la pareja se sonrojo un poco, luego entraron de nuevo al karaoke para celebrar.

¿Quien cantara? – pregunto Runo.

¿Y por que no tu? – pregunto Dan y los demás comenzaron a decir "que lo haga" (N/A típico ¿No?).

Si, Runo yo lo hare contigo – dijo Julie.

Esta bien – dijo Runo.

_**Fantasía ven a mi  
conquistarte quiero yo, juventud  
un misterio vas a descubrir**_

_**Todos quieren pronto vivir  
aventuras mil y algo más, juventud  
conserva la inocencia que hay en ti**_

_**Si tratas de aparentar algo que no eres  
se esfumara la magia igual que la ilusión  
atrévete a enfrentar salvaje y plenamente,  
el milagro de vivir.**_

_**Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar),  
Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar),  
si me enseñas con valor la verdad que hay en ti**_

_**Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar),  
Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar)  
brillando en mi pecho esta  
vigorosamente el amor que hay en mi para ti.**_

Todos aplaudieron, quien iba a pensar que esas 2 cantando juntas se escucharía tan bien, en eso Ryoko se iba a parar para cantar pero se tropezó y cayo en los brazos de Dan haciendo enfurecer a Runo.

¡Aléjate de el! – grito Runo, furiosa.

Tranquila Runo, fue un accidente, además sabes que yo no te cambiaria a ti por nada ni nadie – dijo Dan, ya que desde hace un rato son novios.

¡Felicitaciones a ustedes también! – dieron todos.

_**Fin**_

_**Desgraciadamente esta historia termina aquí ya que no tengo tiempo para seguirla T.T pero no se pongan tristes ya habrá otro fic tan fabuloso como este que también les encantara. Dejen reviews que eso me hace muy feliz me gusta ver que les agrada lo que hago, además ahorita debería de estar estudiando para el examen de matemáticas de mañana lunes 19 de Octubre dejen un review apoyándome por fis. Nos vemos los quiero besos***_


End file.
